Finn Nelson
Finn Nelson is a cynical bad-boy and alternative music enthusiast. He is described by Rae as "fit-and-he-knows-it". Series 1 Finn is introduced, from Rae's perspective, as a bad boy whose appearance - and arrogance about it - enables him to be popular. To the audience, Finn initially seems rude and sullen Episode 1: Big Wide World Finn is first seen with a Chloe group of friends as they ride past Rae when she is first withdrawn from the hospital, but later actually introduced at the pub. Finn wants Archie to select the music, but is first conflicted with Rae, as she takes his money to choose what music will be played, as he is impressed by her music skills. Later he is seen at the pool party messing around with the gang. Episode 2: Touched Finn arrives to the date Archie and Rae had planned, telling her he won't be coming. As well as later as he goes to her house telling her what Archie did was wrong and that she should go confront him. Episode 3: Ladies and Gentlemen Finn is also invited to the Knebworth concert along with Chop and Rae, as they meet for food to discuss. As Rae is being bullied Finn comes to her rescue as he punched the leader of the group, threating him to leave Rae alone for good. As they are off to the concert the next day, Rae thanks Finn for sticking up for her. Episode 4: Don't Tell Anyone Anything Rae and Finn's friendship continues strong, as Finn is confused on why Rae is being different with not wanting to hug him and being rude and mean to him. As the party at Rae's house turns into spin the bottle, Finn and Rae end up in the closet together, as he confront her actions towards him. He is later found crying on Rae's mother bed, as his grandmother passed away, as Rae comforts him. Episode 5: It's A Wonderful Rae Pt1 Rae runs off to Finn's house, where he convinces her to go to the rave, as he will give her a ride on his scooter. As they are at the rave, FInn sees Rae kissing Archie, as he takes their friendship kiss out of content. Later Rae sees him making out with Chloe. Episode 6: It's a Wonderful Rae Pt2 Finn and Chloe speak about the kiss they shared, as Finn tells her he sees her as a friend, leaving Chloe broken hearted. Listening to Rae speak at her mothers wedding, Finn leaves to get Fish and Chips, as he finds Rae standing in front of the shop looking for him. Finn wants to tell her something, but is horrible at words, so he spells out "I love you" on her back. Telling her he doesn't care if she doesn't believe him, because it's true. Series 2 Episode 1: Alarm The beginning of Series 2 is the start of Finn and Rae romantic relationship. Rae and Finn are found at the bowling alley along together, as Rae is certain it's a date, as their flirtatious ways continue. While Rae is concerned after 2 days of not talking about their bowling date, Finn and Rae are seen in the locker room after Finn injures himself during a game, where they finally share their first kiss. With Rae's mother interrupting their along time in her room, as well as Rae body image problems ruining the time they shared in the camper Finn got for them for camping, Rae and Finn have not yet been intimate. Episode 2: Radar College starts up again, as Finn is a second year, as he is seen with several other popular girls, as well as girls flirting with him about. With another intimate moment at Finn's home, he becomes drunk because of Rae forcing alcohol onto him, as he passes out on his bed. He becomes confused when he can never comes across Rae at college, and finally confronts her at school when he discovers how Rae sees their relationship and how she doesn't understand why he likes her, as Finn is unsure how to perceive what she is saying, saying he likes her "because he does" as he followers her words with kissing her as well as finding themselves locked in the bathroom together, only bringing Rae out of the radar. Finn and Rae relationship ends because Rae breaks up with him, bringing him back his jacket, as she can't find herself to become naked in front of him. Episode 3: Girls Rae wants to be friends with Finn, but Finn tells her he can't just be friends with her right now, as she keeps her distant from him. He is seen in the common room. as Rae chooses to put on the Backstreet Boys instead of "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys. Episode 4: Friday Finn and Rae rekindle their friendship as Finn offers Rae self defense classes, as they talk about other relationship they are having, as Finn tells Rae he had a date because of a friend this weekend, as Rae punches him in the face on accident. Episode 5: Inappropriate Adult Finn starts up a relationship with Olivia; a 24 year old woman who loves Bailey's. Their relationship is short as it ends because Finn is still in love with Rae. Finn goes to Rae's telling her about how him and Olivia broke up as well as how he dislikes college, and has a job offer in Leeds with his uncle, asking her if he has any reason to stay, getting no answer, their conversation is ended with Rae needing to leave, as she tells him "...to be continued" Finn leaves for Leeds for the job offer without saying goodbye. Episode 6: Not I Finn is mentioned in Chloe diary often, as her crush continues to keep on Finn though he only sees her as a friend, as Chloe knows Finn is in love with Rae. Episode 7: Glue After not speaking to Rae, he mails her a letter, telling Rae how she is the glue of the gang, and the letter is read more than once. Finn finally returns home as he meets Rae at the hospital, as he spells "Hi" on her leg. As Finn and Rae stay at the hospital, he discovers she dropped out of college, as well as everyone thinks she's crazy, as he tells her how everyone is crazy, that everyone has to struggle and fight, that they just haven't realized it yet. Where he finally tells her why he likes her, because she's strong and she just hasn't realized it yet. Finn is seen at the pub again with the regrouped gang, as he wants to talk to Rae, upset when she says she doesn't want to talk. But later, he is found in her room, as Rae is in her bathrobe, saying "this is much better than talking" as Rae replies with "yeah, well when I say to be continued, I mean to be continued" as Rae finally undresses in front of Finn, as they finally have sex. Relationships Rae At the beginning of season one, Finn and Rae both feel a strong sense of dislike for each other. Finn is initially unwelcoming and cold, and Rae reacts to this by choosing to avoid him. As the series progresses, however, hints are given that point towards Finn developing feelings for Rae - for example, he defends her from a gang of bullies in Episode Three, "Ladies and Gentlemen". Rae and Finn eventually become close friends; they develop a method of communication that involves using their fingers to trace letters on one another. Rae crushes on him and then realises she loves him, and in the final episode of the series, Finn tells Rae he likes/loves her using their secret language. In Series 2, their relationship officially becomes a romantic one and they are boyfriend and girlfriend. But by Episode 2, Rae's insecurities about her body and what others might say about their relationship leads Rae to breaking up with Finn, who is heartbroken. Rae tells Finn that she wants to "just be friends". In the beginning of their break up, Finn and Rae are distant, as they finally rekindle their friendship, as Finn and Rae relationship is still close. Rae still figures that though she still has strong feelings for Finn, it's not fair that she can't undress in front of him. Though in the series finale, Rae conquers her fears of intimacy and the two have sex for the first time. Chloe Finn and Chloe are part of the gang, and have been good friends before Rae was introduced into the group. When Rae starts to form feelings for Finn, Chloe does as well. Seeing Finn as someone she needs in her life. At first, only her diary knows of her secret feelings for her friend, as she writes a love letter to Finn addressing it as X. Later she confirms to Rae that it was her in fact that sent th e letter to Finn, and she has a feeling that Rae also likes Finn. Chloe continues to speak about Finn, and how much she likes him, as they continue on to the rave in "It's a Wonderful Rae Pt 1" seeing it as her chance to kiss him, and being able to further their relationship, as Chloe and Finn share a long kiss at the rave. The next day they speak about it, as Finn only wants to be friends, leaving Chloe heartbroken. Though Chloe seems to be okay in the end, with Rae and Finn dating after time, she still harbors feelings for him the only outlet she uses is her diary as Rae finds out in "Not I". Olivia Olivia and Finn relationship is short. Seen with the gang at the bar as she refers to him as "Little Bird" as well as is seen feeding Finn cotton candy at the fair they all attend. In the end, Finn and Olivia break up as it's convirmed through a relationship between Chloe and Finn, that Finn still has feelings for Rae. Stacey Little is known about Stacey and Finn, but it is known they dated for a while before Rae became part of the group. Lois mentions that Finn broke up with Stacey. Archie Archie is descripted to be Finn best mate among the group. In Episode 4 of Series 2, "Friday" Archie finally comes out to the gang that he is gay through, though Finn already figured this out after they shared an intimate kiss. Chop Chop and Finn friendship is usually sharing alcohol, cigarettes or spliff. As well as arguing about music and other unknown subjects. They are best mates, and tell each other about their sexcapades. Trivia *Finn is a huge music buff *Finn mother passed away from unknown reasons *Finn is horrible with words, as him and Rae create their own kind of language, that involves spelling on each others bodies *Finn has kissed both Rae and Chloe *Finn is a second year in college References Category:My Mad Fat Diary Category:Characters